Tess Healy
Contessa "Tess" Healy is a fictional character in the Double Trouble series. She is the mother of twin daughters Megan and Jenny and son, Luke. She was married to businessman Nathan Healy, but he passed away from heart failure six years before Double Trouble: All Grown Up. She is also a fashion designer. Character Profile Tess Healy was born Contessa Lombardi to an Italian natives Frank Lombardi and seamstress Adriana Lombardi. She has a younger sister, Michelle. When Tess was 14, her parents divorced and she, Michelle, and their mother moved into an two-bedroom apartment in Sacramento, California, where Tess began her freshman year at Borden High School. Tess would help her mother out at her mother's boutique after school, where Tess gained her love of fashion and started designing clothes for her mother's store. During her sophomore year of high school, Tess began dating college student, Nathan Healy, who was 19 at the time. He first met her when she was walking home from school and the two said they first had a chat. In Nathan & Tess: Love at First Sight, taking place in 1985, Tess and Nathan met when he entered After the birth of her twin daughters, Tess relocated to Leawood, California near Los Angeles where she continued to develop her line. Her collections have shown at Los Angeles Fashion Week and fashion weeks around the globe every year. Tess has designed clothing for television, editorial and her favorite client, the real woman. Her work has been seen on actresses and the X Factor. Her dresses and gowns have graced the pages of countless magazines. Double Trouble In the series, Tess's twin daughters have begun high school and Tess is juggling being a professional fashion designer, raising teenage twin girls, and still maintaining a successful marriage to Nathan. When the twins' began their junior year of high school, Tess was approached by HSC (Home Shopping Channel) to launch her own jewelry line, Ms. T. After Nathan's death, Tess decided to relocate to New York City where she continued to develop her new line. Her collections have shown at New York Fashion Week and fashion weeks around the globe every year since 2008. Leanne has designed clothing for television, editorial and her favorite client, the real woman. Her work has been seen on Paula Abdul and the X Factor. Her dresses and gowns have graced the pages of Martha Stewart Weddings, US Weekly, The Post, TV Guide, The New York Times, People, Elle, LIFE, National Geographic, Lucky and countless others. Notes *Tess appeared in every Double Trouble spin-offs in the franchise. *She met Nathan Healy when she was in high school and he was in college. *Tess became a fashion designer after helping her mother design clothes for her mother's boutique. *She has an younger sister, Michelle. *Tess's daughter, Jenny joined her fashion empire as the business manager following her college graduation, while her other daughter, Megan became a actress. *Tess and her son, Luke moved to L.A. after her husband, Nathan died, to be closer to her twin daughters. *Tess share similar traits with her twins. Like Megan, Tess loves fashion and dresses; Like Jenny, Tess is smart and sensible. *She graduated from Fashion Institute of Technology in New York as revealed in -. *Tess premiered a 13-piece collection on HSC, which sold out during the televised broadcast. *She has three children: twin daughters, Megan and Jenny and son, Luke. Four grandchildren: Phoebe, Sophie, and Nathan Jr. (from Jenny) and Kaylee (from Megan). She has one great-granddaughter: Emma. *Tess became a great-grandmother when her granddaughter Phoebe Marino (Jenny's oldest daughter) and her boyfriend, Brandon welcome Emma. *She is the daughter of Adriana Lombardi and ex-husband -. *Tess is 5'5, an inch taller than her twins. *In Nathan & Tess: Love at First Sight, it was revealed that Tess's favorite movie is Pretty in Pink. Quotes *(To Megan and Jenny): "I'm pregnant, not incompetent." Category:Double Trouble Characters Category:Leawood Residents Category:Females Category:Lombardi Family Category:Healy Family Category:Los Angeles Residents